The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for assembling products such as boats. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for handling boat windshields.
Conventional boat manufacturing processes are typically quite labor intensive and involve a significant amount of manual lifting and positioning of component parts. What are needed are methods and devices for improving manufacturing efficiency on a boat assembly line.
One aspect of the present invention relates to an articulated arm attachment for use in handling a boat windshield. The attachment includes an elongated vertical member including a top end and a bottom end. The top end of the vertical member is adapted for connection to the articulated arm. The attachment also includes a windshield holding assembly having a suction device for holding the windshield via vacuum pressure. The suction device is connected to a mounting structure that is positioned adjacent to the bottom end of the vertical member. The mounting structure is pivotally moveable relative to the vertical member about a horizontal axis. The attachment further includes a catch member connected to the mounting structure for catching the windshield if the windshield inadvertently disengages from the suction device.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a device for handling a boat windshield. The device includes an articulated boom and an elongated member that extends downwardly from the boom. The device also includes a windshield holding assembly including a suction device for holding the windshield via vacuum pressure. The suction device is connected to a mounting structure that is positioned adjacent to a bottom end of the elongated member. The device further includes a hook structure for catching the windshield if the windshield inadvertently disengages from the suction device.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a method for mounting a windshield on a boat. The method includes affixing a suction device to the windshield; lifting the suction device with the windshield affixed thereto; and positioning a catch member beneath the windshield to catch the windshield if the windshield disengages from the suction device while the windshield is being lifted. The method also includes positioning the suction device with the windshield affixed thereto over the boat; lowering the suction device and the affixed windshield toward the boat; and connecting the windshield to the boat.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.